Heart of a Snake
by ghostheart71364
Summary: Swampkit is stolen from her clan and forced to become a slave in Snakeclan. There she will get a master and work for him until she dies or is sold to another tom. Will she ever escape or is she there forever? Rated T to be save. Rating might go up
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. but i do own the OC cats._ hi this is my first fanfiction story. The rating may go up. Please rate and review. If you see something i could improve on please let me know. Sorry it's not the longest._**

My eyes shot open when I heard the attack. My heart pounded as i heard the pained yowls from outside. 'Please let Greystorm me ok. Please let her be ok!' i thought to myself. .I ran to the back of the nursery trying to hide from the enemy. Tears filled my eyes as i thought about what might happen. I hear the elders telling stories about a band of rouges that stole cats from clans and used them as slaves. I didn't want this to happen. Outside I could hear my mother fighting. "Don't you dare lay a claw on those kits!" she yowled from outside. " move a side or get killed." snarled a voice. I hear my mother cry out in pain then silence from her. "i told you." said the rouge.

I close my eyes hoping this would just disappear. For a second it did seem to. Until I felt sharp teeth on the back of my neck. "If you want to live shut up and don't move." I didn't dare move out of fear. The cat lifted me up and ran out of the camp. The scents told me i was in the forest. 'I'm not going to be a slave!' I thought to myself angrily

I squirmed as hard as I could to get away. The tom dropped me on the ground hard. Before i could get away I felt a blow to the head and everything went dark. Somewhere in my head i thought i heard a faint voice. "I'm sorry Swampkit..." I want to say it wasn't her fault but i couldn't. My dreams were filled with darkness and nightmares.

I woke up in complete darkness. All around me I could smell fear and pain. I didn't need take look to figure out i was in a den. It seemed to an old badger hole or something. "Are you ok little one?" Asked a she-cat next to me. "I – I think so." I said softly. For some reason her voice soothed me and made me feel safe.

"Where am I?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer. "You're in Snakeclan." She replied. "It's a horrible place where they keep she-cats as slaves." My eyes grew wide in fear. The she-cat picked that up and quickly changed the topic. "what's your name?" she asked trying to take my mind off of it. "Swampkit." I replied. My voice was shaking. "nice to meet you Swampkit. I'm Willow."

I was about to continue when things suddenly got quiet. "what's happening?" I asked half crying. I could hear someone coming closer the the entrance of the den. "Be quiet and don't say a word." said willow. Her voice was shaking with fear. "Willow get out here now!" Yowled a harsh voice from outside. "bye." said willow softly. "NOW!" yelled the voice again. My eyes tried to follow her in the darkness but failed.

She walked outside with her head low. Outside i heard her fighting with him. "Let the kit go. She's has no value." she begged him. "Don't talk to me slave!" he growled. There was thump, a yowled of pain then a dull thud. 'willow..' i thought myself not sure what happened...

_**What will happened to Willow and Swampkit? Who is this cruel cat? Why am i asking you these question**_s? _**R&R please! this is my first story that i threw together at night. Hope you like it!**_


	2. Clouded thoughts

I strained my ears to hear what was happening but all I heard was the sound of two cats walking away. I got up and tryed to find a way out. "GET OFF ME!" A voice yelled close to my ear. I panicked and jumped. "s-s-s sorry!" I stuttered.

"Don't blame the kit Rose." Said a cat close by. The she-cat sounded older. Like one of the elders back home. I forgot about being scared. "Where's my sister?" I asked alarmed. There was no answer. "Where's my sister?" I said. "Someone shut that kit up!" Yelled a cat from the other side of the den.

Before I could say anything else light filled the den. It hurt my eyes and I looked away. Once again fear filled the den and it was silent. "everyone get out here now!" Growled a voice. The she-cats walked out one by one with their heads hung low in fear.

I looked up at a large dark ginger tom. He had eyes the colour of a stormy sky, a sleek ruddy coloured coat the shined in the sun with muscles the rippled when he moved. He gave a warm smiled to me. "now now darling. There's nothing to fear." he said in a soothing voice. He gave gentle lick over my head. "Was the other cat mean to you?" he asked. I didn't respond. I just looked down at the ground.

He walked in a circle around me. His eyes scanned me for a second then he smiled. "Rico, get over here!" he yelled. A scrawny, scar covered, ginger cat ran over to him. "yes sir?" he asked. "Prepare a nest in my den for this kit. Also some food." he ordered. "yes sir." said Rico then left to prepare the nest.

"What's your name?" he asked gently. I was to scared to answer. "What is your _name_?" he asked with a bit of a growl. "S- Swampkit." I replied in a small voice. He smiled slightly and picked me up by my scruff then carried me toward a small broken two-leg place.

I kept quiet and didn't move. 'Where's Willow? What happened to her? Is Greystorm alive?' I wondered. My eyes scanned the area. It was filled with Toms. Some looked big and strong, but the others were very thin. 'Like the other she-cats.' I thought nervously.

Inside the the two-leg den was a nest and fresh kill. He put me down on the ground. I looked up at him nervously. He smiled down at me. "In case you don't know I'm Desertstorm." he said warmly to me. I looked away to scared to do anything else. "DESERTSTORM!" yelled a voice from above in the attic. "one moment." said desertstorm then left to go talked to the owner of that voice.

(DESERTSTORM'S P.O.V)

I climbed up a two-leg thing toward Snake. 'He better like this damn kit.' I thought angrily. "You called Snake?" I asked politely. "Did you find a kit?" Asked snake. I nodded. "She has grey fur and very nice green eyes." I replied.

His cold green eyes scanned me. "How well behaved is she?" he inquired. "Not sure. She seems timid but trainable." I replied.

Snake smiled slightly. "Let Silverwing train her and Blaze test her." He said. "If Silverwing meets my expectations tell her she will be rewarded."

"Yes sir" I said, "is there anything else before I go?" Snake thought for a second before he said anything. "Let her eat and rest for today. First sign of light tomorrow give her to Silverwing." I left Snake and climbed back down to where Swampkit was.

I looked at her. "Eat,rest, enjoy yourself." I said to her before leaving to attend to my she-cats.


End file.
